Stargate: Republic Commando StarwarsVersion
by taitoca2009
Summary: The Four members of Delta squad are assigned to Destroy a powersource in a Sepratist outpost. What they find, blows their minds. They are transported to a galaxy far far away to a place called 'Earth'. Set directly after the Kashyyk campaign.


Summary-Set soon after the ending of the Kashykk campaign of Republic Commando. Delta squad was sent on a mission ot defend KIashykk form the oncoming Sepratist invasion. There mission ges raised in the danger of it. They are assigned to use four high powered missle turrets to take out a Sepratist ship that is hovering over one of the trees of the city. Sev, the silent one of the squad, was lost in battle, left to die on the overrun tree city. Sev is rescued and the four members of Delta squad are transported through a ring shaped device to a place known as 'Earth'.

----------------

"This is Delta 07 requesting assistance! I repeat, this is Delta 07 requesting assistance!" said Sev through his comlink. Only static responded to him.

"Damn." He cursed as he drew his DC-15s pistol. He leaned around the corner and saw three battle droids quickly approaching. He took aim and fired three successive shots. Three robot heads flew off, leaving the three droids distraught and confused. He looked towards the open roof as a separatist dropship flew over his head.

"Firfek."

-------------------

"Firfek, firfek, firfek!" shouted Scorch as he sat in his seat in the republic gunship.

"Scorch, cursing isn't going to bring Sev back." Said Fixer as he cleaned his DC-17m.

"Shut up! You didn't care about him, you couldn't have cared less!" shouted Scorch at his squdmate. In a flash Fixer was on his feet and held his 'Vibroblade to Scorches throat.

"Sev Wa my friend. I am just as upset about this as ;you are. Don't criticize me, I'm just as upset as you are."

"Delat's! Stop fighting. Eneral Yda said that we were to sabatoge some of the separatist bases near here" said Delta three eight.

"yes isf."they chorused unenthusiasticly..

* * *

"This is Delta 07 Requesting assistance. Ny republic forces in the area, I am under heavy fire, requesting assistance." Said Sev, as he re loaded a clip into is Dc-17. He leanded down as he fired upon an SBD. The Battles droid's faceplate burst off as it took cover position. He pulled a EM deonator and threw it. The shock grenade landed in the fray of battle droid. 

"Delt 07? Ths is commander Olympica, you requested a ride?"

"yes sir." Sev grinned under his faceplate. He dove to the side as the gunship burst a holetrhough the wall. The super battle droids had just entered the door way. The three turrets facing the SBDs opened fire on the droids. The droids continued forward dumbly, and were blasted down by rhe cannons. Sev ran forward and limped limped over to the drop ship and pulled himself it.n. One of the clones in the gunship placed some bca to his skin and the cool loiquic filled his body. He sighed as his wounds began to heal. The pilot of the gunsip spoke into his microphone..

* * *

Delta-38 pulled he com link projector on to the floor. Delta Squds adv9sor appeared as a hologram. 

"Deltas, I have some good news for you. A gunship patrolling the area where you were found heard a distress call from delta 07. They found him." Scorchlet out a small victory cry before he sat back down. "Your next mission is to investigate an odd energy sike htat we sensed from one of the seprait outposts. Delta 07 will be rendevozing with you there." Sid the Advisor before his hologram disengaged.

* * *

"Boss." Said Sev as they greeted each other. Scorch patted the cold and silent soldier on the soldier." 

"this is a recon mission. We go in quietly. Find the source of the energy spike and destroy it. Go." Said three eight before he finished slicing the door and the four stormed ino the complex.

* * *

"Boss, I think I found the source of the energy." Said fixer as he anylizeed the gigantic ring shaped object. The object was shaped like a giant ring along the ring was a series of symbols that looked like ancient text.. 

"boss, I think I can activate this thing."

"38, we have lots of SBDs coming. Right now, I count twelve."

"Fixer, activate it. Hopefully it's a transport devidce."

"Roger." Said the technological savy commando. Fixer pushed a few buttons on the small device that was in front of the ring. The inner circle on the ring began to spin. Seven lights lit up on the ring and a large blue kawoosh took place. They stared at the shimmering blue object and walked forwards, firing at the droids behind them. They fell trhough and were transported to a point millions of light years way, to Earth.

* * *

"Unscheduled offworld activation." Said Sgt. Walter harrimen as he watched the gate slowly dial. 

"Close the Iris, no teams are offworld today." Said General Hank Landry as he stared at the spinning ring..

"Sir, the Iris won't close."

"Defense teams to the gate room. Expect hostiles, don't fire until you are fired upon. " Marines stormed into the gate room and ook positions, aiming their weapons at the gate. Four figures passed through the gate, backpeadling, and firing their weaons through the gate. They turned and immediately crouched being ready to fire if they were fired upon. The gate disengaged behind the four figures.

"Identify yourseflves!" said General Landry over the microphone.

* * *

Sev urned on his private comlink as he spoke to 38. 

"Who are they Boss."

"I don't think they are sepratists." He said "Sepratits only have human commanders, they don't use hemans for footsoldiers."

"I agree, lets tell them who we are."

* * *

"We are delta squad. I am Delta three eight, this is delta four O, Delta o seven, and delta four two. If you don't mind sir, who are you, where are we?" the csoldier remarked. 

"You are on Earth. Are you working for the Ori." Said tGeneral Landry.

"No, at least I don't think so."

"Lietenant, take them to the holding room. I will come by their room to interview them later."

"Firfek." One of the soldiers mumbled.

* * *

(A/N) Theres the first chapter for you, if someone wants to Beta for me, that will be very welcome. I am not sure if I want to make a stargte ship in this, fbut if I do, I will most likely ship Sam/Daniel. Be warned, if I decide to make this a shippy fic, it will be a Sam/Daniel. Most likely though, I'm not gonna ship. 

Reveiwers will be loved.


End file.
